


not a story- writing exercises.

by FrankieCutsAndKisses



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCutsAndKisses/pseuds/FrankieCutsAndKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i got bored and put on a sound generator and decided to write the scenarios that I thought of while listening to them. Thy aren't very long but...</p><p>the things at the top are the sound combinations that I was listening  to. Link to the sound generator website: http://www.noisli.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a story- writing exercises.

Rain, coffee shop, wind.

She sat in the café, staring out of the window, watching people running to get out of the rain. She let out a sigh and started tapping her pen on the table earning her a few annoyed looks from the people around her, she didn’t notice them though. Her attention was elsewhere, out in the rain.

 

Fire, sea, summer night, wind

The small group were sat in a circle on the cliff top. They could hear the sea below them and smell the fresh sea air. In the middle of the group the small campfire crackled and illuminated their faces. A fe of them were already asleep, using each other’s shoulders as pillows. Those who weren’t sleeping stayed quiet, and enjoyed the tranquillity of the warm summer night and smiled, rem

Forest, leaves, wind, water

All she ever wanted was to be on her own, and now she had that. She was alone in the forest, she smiled for the first time in months. She could hear the birds up in the trees, and the leaves rustling in the gentle wind. After a while she came across a stream, kneeling down next to it she saw there were some small fish swimming down it. With a smile she stood up, then sighed. Time to go home and face reality.

 

Sea, rain, thunder,

She sat on the wet sand, and pulled her coat tighter around her. The summer was finally over and the beach was hers once again. All year round the beach was empty until the summer came along then it would be heaving. Even the places that she thought no one knew about had children running and yelling in them. But now that summer is over the beach was hers once again.

 

Sea, wind, summer night

The couple sat close together on the sand. The soft breeze lifting their hair. The smaller of the two laid their head against their partner’s shoulder and smiled when they felt an arm go around their shoulders. The moon shone bright in the sky as the sea lapped against the empty beach. The perfect end for the perfect date.

 

Summer night

The young girl sat in her garden, looking out into the darkness. She smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate, even though it was summer and the days were sweltering, it still got cold at night. She glanced down at the notebook in her lap, paused for a second then continued writing.

 

Train, wind

She reached for the pendant around her neck and smiled as her fingers came into contact with the cold metal. It wouldn’t be long until she was in his arms again. She smiled as she looked out of the window, the fields and trees darting past her before she properly saw them “not long now at all” she thought to herself.

 

Rain, thunder, forest, leaves

 

“Just my luck to get lost in a forest in a thunder storm” she muttered to herself as she ran thorugh the trees. She pulled her jacket off and lifted it over her head to stop herself getting anymore soaked. She stopped under a bigger tree and looked around and sighed. She had no clue where she was. She sat down and pulled her jacket tighter around her. It would be dark soon, she’s have to get out of the forest by then, she’d heard stories of what happened in this wood. Stories of wolves and ghosts. Of course, she didn’t believe them, but even so she didn’t want to be in there after dark.


End file.
